kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation, Part 1
| image = Kim_Graduation_Speech.jpg | caption = Kim giving a graduation speech. | season = 4 | mission = 421 | broadcast= 86 | story = | writer = Thomas Hart Brian Swenlin | director = Steve Loter | us = Septemper 7, 2007 | fam = June 18, 2008 | toon = | abc = | international = | xd = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Graduation is the series finale of Kim Possible. Originally the movie So the Drama was intended as the series finale, but due to the increasing demand the show was renewed for a fourth season. High school graduation nears for the twelfth grade class, but Warmonga's return jeopardizes everything as Team Possible goes through their toughest odds yet to save the planet. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Warmonga, Warhok * Evil plot: use killer plants to conquer the world (Dr. Drakken.) Abduct Dr. Drakken and Kim out of vengeance (Warmonga, Warhok) (Part 1) * Conquer the world out of vengeance (Warmonga, Warhok.)(Part 2) * Kim's transportation: Kim and Dr. Drakken were abducted aboard Warhok and Warmonga's Spaceship. (Part 1) * Ron and Shego had the jetpacks from the space center.(Part 2) * Drakken had the hover car (Part 2) * Kim had one of the ship's vehicles when she is emerging from the ship.(Part 2) * Ron's Scooter (Ron and Dr. Possible used Ron's Scooter to get to the Space Center, after Kim was abducted. (Part 2) Episode Description The episode begins with Kim and Ron on their way to spoil another one of Drakken's plots. This time, Drakken is located somewhere in some snowy mountains. Ron is excited for graduation- mainly, because there's no way that he can lose his pants while wearing a gown. Meanwhile, Drakken is busy preparing his latest world domination plot: killer plants. Apparently, he will be able to control the world by commanding an army of mutant plants. He has a backpack thing full of green liquid which he can use to shoot out mutant plants. Just then, Kim and Ron arrive. Drakken tests out his new device, shooting out a bunch of green liquid... which blossoms into a pretty tree full of flowers. There was nothing evil about it. Frustrated, Drakken commands Shego to "do what you do!" as he reconfigures his backpack. Shego and Kim proceed to fight. Drakken finally fixes his backpack- only to find that Rufus has tied the hose part of the backpack up, rendering it useless. Kim then crashes into Drakken, sending him into one of the huge towers of green liquid behind him. It all spills out, leaving Drakken's lair bursting with flowers. The liquid also mutates Drakken... growing pretty, large petals out of his neck. Not that frightening. Kim and Ron escape amidst all of the confusion and head back to Middleton. Later, Ron is working at Smarty Mart. Seeing Barkin, he starts bragging about how perfect his life currently is. He's the star of the football team, he's dating the most popular girl in school, and he's about to graduate. Barkin then remarks that as a twelfth grader, he used to be just like Ron- but after graduation, his life went downhill. He warns Ron that nothing can last forever, and that after graduation Ron's life will also head to downhill. Sightly upset, Ron then heads over to Kim's house. There, he finds her sifting through a mountain of college acceptance letters. While Kim has been getting them for weeks, Ron hasn't even received any letters yet. This, combined with what Barkin said earlier, freaks Ron out and he leaves. Dr. Possible (Kim's dad) is golfing with his friends and brother at the Middleton Country Club. While there, he sees what he assumes to be vandalism on one part of the lawn. The camera then zooms out, and it is revealed that a large, mysterious insignia has been burned into the turf. When Dr. Possible heads home, he and Kim discover that the strange insignia has been burned into golf courses worldwide (via the news). Concluding that golf courses must equal Duff Killigan, Kim grabs Ron and heads out to Killigan's lair. There, they discover that Duff is not the one behind the symbols- in fact, one has been burned into Duff's very own lawn. Strangely, Wade can't seem to get a good signal to talk to Kim. Since he can't arrange a ride, he sends Kim and Ron back to Middleton by plane. At the airport, Kim notices that her graduation has made the cover of a magazine. Ron's face is halfway in the picture on the magazine- causing him to remark that he's already being pushed out of the picture. Back at school, Kim and Ron talk with Monique about their excitement for graduation. Or at least, Kim talks- Ron is quiet. It's almost the end of the day, and Barkin has been called in to supervise the twelfth graders' last hour of high school. Felix, who is the valedictorian, asks Kim to say a few words at graduation. She agrees. During the period, the lights start to flicker. However, Barkin dismisses it as a lame attempt at a twelfth grade prank. The last few seconds of school begin to count down... but just as the minute hand on the clock reaches the 12, there is a sudden power failure. Barkin then gives his own rendition of a school bell, and the twelfth graders rush out, finally free from high school. After school, Kim and Ron head to Bueno Nacho for some food. There, Ron finally loses it and confides his fears to Kim. She reassures him that graduation is not "the end of the world," but Ron isn't completely convinced. Kim then heads home, and she confides to her mother that she too is scared about graduation. Her mom in turn reassures her. Outside, Jim and Tim successfully launch a rocket satellite they have built. They plan to use it to watch Kim during her dates. It turns out that Kim's Nana had flown in for the occasion. Kim's whole family is there to see her leave high school. She goes upstairs to change into her graduation robe. Through a cute montage, we also see Ron getting ready for graduation. After Kim is fully dressed- with her hair looking amazing, by the way- she and her family head off to graduation. A few seconds after their car pulls out... an alien space object crashes down onto their house, destroying it! Ron is fighting his jitters in the bathroom at school right before graduation. Sensei appears to him, telling him that his greatest challenge will soon come. Unfortunately, Ron doesn't understand the warning and heads off to join Kim for graduation. Kim and Ron meet up. Kim tells Ron that she has a confession to make. But before she can, she and Ron are separated as the twelfth graders sit in alphabetical order. Back in Drakken's lair, Drakken is trying furiously to rid himself of his mutant petals. Every time he pulls one out, though, they pop back up. Suddenly, an alien object lands beside the lair. The pair go out and take a look, and eventually a beam of light shoots out from the sky onto Drakken, and he starts rising into the sky... At graduation, Kim is trying to tell Ron something, but he can't hear her. She is then called up by Felix to speak at the podium. But just as she begins her speech, a ray of light shoots down from the sky onto her. Just like Drakken, she rises into the sky. Ron runs towards the stage and reaches up to try and grab onto her, and he does- but he fails to pull her back down and tumbles to the stage. As soon as the aircraft departs with Kim on board, everyone panics and start fleeing. Mr. Barken yells "RUN PEOPLE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!". Ron who remains on the stage and watches the incident, then he lifts his fist in the air and yells "OH, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THIS COMING?!" Kim finds herself inside of an alien spaceship, held captive with Drakken. It turns out Warmonga and her battlemate, Warhok, have kidnapped them. She kidnapped Drakken for deceiving her, and Kim for defeating her. She and Warhok plan to get revenge by taking control of Earth, Kim and Drakken's home planet. The next episode continues where this one leaves off. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Unemployment Starts Now" Memorable Quotes :Ron: Kim, we're breaking up and we're graduating! :Kim: No, we're not. :Ron: (freaking out) So we're not graduating?! Oh, I know I should have taken another P.E. class! :Kim: Ron! :Ron Reiger: What? :Kim: Not you, my Ron! :Ron Stoppable: What's going on? Is Reiger hitting on you, KP?! :Kim: Ron! Don't fear the future! :Ron Reiger: Yeah, it's gonna be great. Everybody's gonna have a robot! :Kim: Reiger! Notes * In this episode, we finally find out what Mrs. Dr. Possible's name is. Her husband's brother, Slim, calls her by the name "Annie". This also explains where Kim got her middle name. * This two-parter episode featured almost all the characters who have ever featured in the series, even the apparently deceased Monkey Fist. Only Yori is absent. * Kim and Ron kiss twice in this episode. The first time was at Bueno Nacho in this part, and the second time was at the end of the second part when they were flying away in Kim's car. Production Information * The 86th and 87th episode in chronological order, the 86th episode in production order. Errors In Bueno Nacho, when Ron caused Kim's drink to spill to the very edge of the table. You will notice that some of the drink was on the side of the table, where it should fall to the floor, but all drops from her drink just stayed on the table, or on the side of the table. Gravity would normally cause some drops to spill to the floor. In this episode, you will see a mountain of college acceptance letters on the table in front of Kim. The error is that in "Clothes Minded", it was Ron who applied to every single college in the United States Of America, and probably to a lot of colleges outside of the country as well. Kim only applied to a small handful of colleges, all from outside of the United States. Therefore it is probably impossible for her to have that many acceptance letters.This is not an error because colleges will send out letters to people who would make their school look good and since Kim has saved the world, was a cheerleader since she was a pre-teen and was on the honor roll she would make the colleges look good if she went to school there. In the last hour of school, Barkin accused Ron of playing with the light switch, which is way too far away for Ron to be touching it. This is not the error due to their adversary-type of relationship. The error was in the epsode Mathter and Fervant, the school had upgraded ALL of the lights to voice activation. There should be no switches on the wall. After all, you say "lights," the lights will either come on or go off. When Kim spat her drink onto Ron, some of the drink that landed on his face fell off, but there were no drink on him, or his clothers, which should at least be stained or wet, rght after. His clothes stayed just as clean as before. Continuity * Ron is singing "The Naked Mole Rap" to himself while at work at Smarty Mart. * Kim is startled by Ron while drinking soda and spits a huge mouthful of it everywhere. This joke also appeared in the pilot episode Crush, when Josh Mankey, another boy Kim liked, suddenly surprised her in a similar manner. * The joke with the clock breaking down during the Seniors' last hour in high school is a reference to the very first Kim Possible episode produced. When Kim is in detention in Tick-Tick-Tick, the clock goes way too fast and Barkin has to reset it. * The college acceptance letters, which Kim is receiving, and has been receiving for weeks, which Ron hasn't received any of yet, were all sent out at the end of Clothes Minded, when both Kim and Ron began applying to colleges. Allusions * Duff says: "Don't go all William Wallace on me!". William Wallace, aka "Braveheart" was a Scottish patriot who led the resistance during the Wars of Scottish Independence. * When Kim utters the line "Pay-back's the sitch" as the last words before Part One ends, she may be making a reference to the popular phrase "Pay-back's a bitch". * When Kim and Ron are making their move on Duff Killigan's headquarters, over the Kimmunicator, Wade called it Killigan's Island. This is an allusion to the name of the very popular TV series Gilligan's Island, and was also done in Number One. * The magazine featured in this episode is called "Humans", which is an allusion to the very popular real-life magazine People. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} Gallery Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 1-09 AM).png|"You never pop in like this with good news." Graduation Part 1 (18).jpg Graduation Part 1.jpg External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Gallery